


Fate is Merciless

by MultifandomManiac24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bleeding, Bruises, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I can't taaaagggg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is there to support him though, Keith/Lance is only implied, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, One Shot, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro died a couple of years ago though..., basically Lance gets raped and this is what follows exactly after that terrible action, heeeelp, hot chocolate can heal anything, the rapist is an OC, they are not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomManiac24/pseuds/MultifandomManiac24
Summary: Lance didn't expect that anything bad would happen to him when he walked into that alley. He couldn't possibly have predicted the outcome of his carelessness.It was like the universe, that was pulling the strings, was taunting him, mocking him for not listening to the common advice of staying away from places with little light.That single night costed him more than he could possibly imagine- after all, fate is merciless.**WARNING** Non-described Rape (not much at least)





	Fate is Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't mean to be offensive to anyone, I don't support rape in real life and I definitely haven't experienced something like that, so every information I have is from other Fanfiction and the Internet in general. That's why something may seem... unrealistic? I tried to make it as In-Character and Realistic as possible.  
> You can read it if you like pure Langst.

He needed to get away.

He needed to get away as fast as he could.

He needed to go and forget the events of that night forever.

He wished he could drink a magic potion which deleted his memories of that night.

If only it was _that_ easy.

The world was an ugly place…

Lance realized it only after he crossed the line that can’t be uncrossed. The line, which if you crossed, you could _never_ be you again.

You don’t have to _want_ to cross, you just get dragged across it and when you realize it, it’s too late.

He shouldn’t have been so careless, he should have been a little more careful, maybe then, he would still be fine.

It all started that night. The night he would always regret. The night that could have been so much different if only he hadn’t decided to walk all alone to his home.

If only…

When he had knocked on Keith’s door, he could still feel _his_ hands on him, holding his wrists harshly, strangling him, gripping his hips.

He didn’t even want to go to Keith’s apartment. He just went, because it was the closest place he knew he could go to. He just went there, because he couldn’t stay outside any longer.

 He just went, because he was afraid. Afraid of the same thing happening again. Afraid of _him_ finding him again.

He immediately regretted his decision, once Keith’s eyes widened in shock at his appearance. He regretted it even more, once he was asked what had happened to him.

He couldn’t even stand on his feet by then. All the adrenaline, that had kept him running, had faded away. His knees had given out and his body ached all over, his bruises were throbbing and his lower parts felt like they were being stabbed with knives.

He had fell on his knees and he was going to fall face first to the ground, however Keith had wrapped his arms around him, under his armpits and behind his back. He couldn’t help but tense up at the physical contact, as the events from a few minutes earlier flashed before his eyes.

If he had any energy he would scramble away from him, but at that moment he couldn’t even move his little finger.

He was so out of it that he hadn’t even realized he was on a bed, until a pillow was placed under his head. He instantly jumped up, before falling back on the ground, that time Keith wasn’t fast enough to catch him.

“Hey! Lance! What are you doing? You’ll hurt yourself!” Keith ran by his side, but Lance only pulled away from him, dragging himself in a corner of the room. Keith was going to get near him again, but when he heard Lance whimpering quietly, he got the message clearly and he sat down on the ground beside the bed.

For a while only Lance’s whimpers filled the room, as Keith examined Lance wordlessly, with his stare. “What the hell happened, Lance?” He must have looked like shit, for Keith to soften his voice like that. Bruises could be spotted all over his body, at his face, his arms, his wrists, his throat, his abdomen, his clothes were a mess, with his half-ripped shirt and his jeans littered with cum.

The flashes of the events made Lance put his hands on his head and cringe lightly in the process, as he touched his bruised cheek-bone.

When he didn’t answer, Keith decided he didn’t want to push him, as it was probably clear what had happened to him. He got up and moved towards the kitchen silently.

Lance was alone with his thoughts once again. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He knew, but he still felt indescribable disgust for himself. He wasn’t strong enough to push _him_ off of him. He wasn’t smart enough to not walk alone at night near the dangerous part of the city. He wasn’t brave enough to call the police right after. He wasn’t- He wasn’t tough enough to not break down completely after that.

He wasn’t as strong as he thought.

He wasn’t ok.

He started sobbing, as he drew his knees to his chest, hugging them with his arms. Sitting like that hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t want to move. He felt like he deserved that pain for not being good enough to protect himself. He had involuntarily crossed the line, he could never come back from.

He felt too broken, like he couldn’t be fixed.

Once Keith finally came back, he was holding a glass of water, which he placed on the floor in front of Lance. He remained quiet for a while, sitting next to the bed again, as he waited for Lance to drink the water. When that never happened, he sighed deeply. “Look, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but at least tell if you are going to stay here. Should I prepare the couch for you?”

No answer came. Not a single word and Lance could tell that Keith was starting to get pissed, because he didn’t have patience and he certainly didn’t have any idea what to do and how to handle a situation like this.

“Can I use your shower?” He finally said almost inaudibly, because his throat hurt from all the screaming and the strangling.

Keith stared at his for a little while longer, before he let out a sigh and rubbing his face with his palms. “Ok, sure. I will go prepare it for you and bring you a set of clean clothes.” He got up and entered the bathroom.

Once everything was finally ready, he got in the shower and turned the water to scorching hot. He rubbed his skin until it became red, just like the water which was now running down his legs. He knew he had to wash that area too, but when he tried to put a finger inside, he couldn’t help but whimper from the pain and he hadn’t even touched his walls yet.

Even after he finally finished cleaning himself up, got out of the shower, dried himself and put on the fresh clothes, he still didn’t feel _clean_. He felt soiled and scarred.

Keith was sitting on the couch, seemingly watching something on the TV, even though he didn’t look like he was paying much attention to it, the sound was turned off. Two mugs were on the coffee table, as he numbly approached the sofa and sat as far away from Keith as possible.

“I made some hot chocolate.” Lance jumped a little at sudden sound.

“Oh… thank you.” He rasped out. His throat was still not fine. He slowly grabbed the mug and shakily brought it to his lips. He could _feel_ Keith staring at him. Not once had he seen him so worried in the four years of their friendship. He should have gone to Hunk’s place, but it was at the other end of the city. He couldn’t run that far and he definitely wouldn’t get in a taxi.

_‘You can never run from me little bird. I will find you and your pretty blue eyes again one day. Fate is merciless.’_

He shook his head to clear out the words, but they kept repeating in his mind, echoing cruelly again and again and again.

Lance snapped back to reality by a hand waving in front of his face and he immediately tried to pull himself further away, but realized that he was at the edge of the couch. Keith was saying something to him, however the words were still ringing in his ears and he could just see his lips moving, until he felt a sharp pain at his cheek and he took a deep breath in, not even realizing he wasn’t breathing at all.

“-nce! LANCE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! YOU STOPPED BREATHING! DON’T DO THAT!” His eyes were wide and a look of terror decorated his pretty face.

Wait… did he just think that Keith was pretty? Something must be really wrong with his brain…

Somehow the mug he was previously holding had been placed on the coffee table. Keith’s violet-grey eyes softened, as he sat back at the other end of the couch and stared at him. “Look… I have an idea about what has happened to you and it’s really horrible, but-” His voice broke. He looked so vulnerable, that Lance thought he might be dreaming. “-don’t ever do that again. I need you, so you don’t get to be selfish with your life, just like I tried not to be when my life had gone to shit.” He was pouting by then and his eyes were suspiciously glistering.

Lance couldn’t believe his own eyes, or… his own ears. Keith needed him. He always thought their friendship was too one-sided on Lance’s part. He always thought he was the one chasing after Keith.

If he could, he would be crying again, but all his tears seemed to be dried out by that point. Instead after taking a deep breath, with a shaky and scratchy voice he replied to him. “I-I am s-sorry.” His tearless sobbing was a little weird, but Keith let him continue with what he had to say. “I-I messed u-up, K-Keith. I-I couldn’t f-f-fight at a-all… I-I let _him_ m-mess me u-up… I-I-I…” He made the mistake to move his legs too high up his chest and he screamed as the muscles in his lower area stretch and he felt the wounds in his hole tearing again on the inside, he could feel the blood soiling the underwear Keith had given him.

“AAAAAAAAAA! K-Keith-” He hesitated a little, because he didn’t want anyone near it, let alone touching it to put a bandage there, but he didn’t think he could do it by himself. He couldn’t even move his legs. He could handle the pain before, however he had tear it even more now. “-b-bring bandage a-and an underwear.”

Keith was looking at him like he had grown a second head, that was until he put the pieces together and his eyes widened, as he threw himself off the couch and did as Lance told him to. At the same time, Lance moved himself to the floor –with a lot of screaming- and he tried to take off his pants and the stained with blood boxers. He managed to get them to his knees, as he couldn’t bend himself further.

He was panting, trying not to cringe every time he breathed. He had also been kicked at his torso, so he was hurting with every breath, even before, but at that moment the pain seemed to spread everywhere, making every movement hurt a lot more than before.

Keith finally came by his side with bandages, clean boxers and even a cloth and a small bucket of water, probably to clean him up.

Lance’s back was touching the front of the couch and a tiny puddle of blood already seemed to form on the tiled floor, where his now bare ass was touching the ground.

“Do you want me to take these off?” Keith asked pointing at Lance’s sweatpants and boxers, clearly trying to help and not panic too much. Lance slowly nodded and inhaled sharply when Keith did take them off.

_His hands were gripping his thighs when he finally trapped Lance between him and the wall. He shoved his member inside him and fucked him ruthlessly, smirking at Lance’s screams of agony._

_‘Sing for me, little bird.’_

_He could feel his smirk on him neck, when, after minutes –that seemed like hours or even decades- that bastard placed his head there and ejected his seed inside him._

No…. no…. This was Keith touching him, not _he_. Keith would never hurt him. His body disagreed though and he slapped Keith’s hand away, before he could stop himself.

Keith looked a little hurt, but understanding. He wasn’t judging him. He wasn’t making any insulting comments on it. He was so worried about his friend’s reactions that the darkest thought came to his mind. Was Keith going to be disgusted by him now?

He was lost in his thoughts again, until Keith spoke again. “Lance. Do you want to do it yourself?”

“I-I can barely m-move. Do it. I p-promise not t-to slap you t-this time.”

After half an hour of bandaging, Lance fighting off his urge to crawl away and lots of pained screams, it was finally over. Now Lance was lying on his side at the couch, after drinking two glasses of water in a row and Keith was sitting on a chair he had brought from the kitchen.

Silence filled the room and Lance wanted anything other than to get lost in his hurtful thoughts again.

“Hey Keith?” He finally voiced out.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I can ever be fine again?”

“Yes.”

“I highly doubt it at the moment... How can I be fine again after that?”

“With time...”

Lance brought his right hand in front of his face and he just looked at it, while he moved his fingers.

_‘You can never run from me little bird.’_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to go to his apartment. He didn’t even want to go outside.

“Can I stay here for a few days?”

“Yeah… sure. I am guessing you are not gonna go to your classes at Monday.”

_‘I will find you and your pretty blue eyes again one day.’_

“Nope.”

“You are going to have to go eventually.” Keith stated.

“I know. Just… not yet.” He responded.

“What should I tell the others when they start asking me questions?”

“Tell them I am sick or something.”

“You are gonna have to tell them sooner or later.” Keith reminded him.

_‘Fate is merciless.’_

“I know.” Lance sighed, opening his eyes again. Keith was looking at him worriedly. “How did you do it mullet?”

“Did what?” Keith questioned.

“Go on. Even when your parents beat you. Even after Shiro died…”

He sighed and placed his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. “Day by day, I guess. Although, I think that without you I would have given up a long time ago. Now that I think about it… I never thanked you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I did what every friend would do, mullet.”

“Not all people would do it, Lance. Most people would have abandoned me, after everything I told you” A grin was now plastered on his face and Lance couldn’t stop the faint smile that formed on him face too.

“What can I say? I am awesome like that.”

“Yes, you are.” Keith agreed and his grin seemed to widen even more. A sincere smile soon took its place and Lance’s breath was taken away, stolen by a person seemingly shallow and competitive, who was now showing him a side, which was caring and loving.

Since when was Keith mature? Since when had he been thinking and caring about others? Maybe he has all along? Maybe he had just been hiding it? His head was buzzing, but he could appreciate the distraction from _his_ words repeating through his mind.

It was a moment of peace that night, which Lance so desperately needed.

Deep down, he always knew he could rely on his friend on hard times… he just never expected such hard times to come.

Maybe he could be ok again in the future.

Maybe the fuzzy warm feeling in his heart would evolve into something unbreakable.

Maybe his chance at a better future has been in front of his eyes for the last 4 years.

Maybe not all hope was lost.

Fate was indeed merciless sometimes, but when Lance was looking at Keith, he saw a speck of light at the end of the tunnel, he was shoved in.

Fate was merciless, but Lance didn’t believe in destiny.

He could make his own future.

Even if he never went back to how he was before, new chances were all around him.

He could be whoever he wanted to be, with Keith by his side.

He could start by helping bring that bastard to justice, he would go to the police and file a report. It will be tough, but it’s going to be worth the effort.

His broken pieces could be slowly put back together.


End file.
